You're So Significant
by RiseInRevolution
Summary: Dick and Wally getting ready for their Valentine's Day date. Songfic to 'Significant' by The Phil Dudley Band. Birdflash. For Valentine's Day, and the people spending it with sugar and the internet.


**Listened to 'Significant' by Phil Dudley Band while writing this. It doesn't get nearly as much credit considering how beautiful it is; go listen. Do not own that song, just trying to promote it because it it heaven.**

**Fluff alert.**

**This is all DC's.**

****-{+}-****

_**Here I am **_

_**Oh so insignificant**_

_**Here I am**_

_**Oh so insignificant**_

****-{+}-****

There are many pleasant ways to wake up on a Saturday morning. Maybe naturally rising with the sun, or waking at the sound of birds chirping. A pillow to the face is not a good way to get up. But knowing his uncle, Wally wasn't surprised.

"Get up, kid," Barry said, opening up the fabric curtains hiding the room from the outside world.

Wally grumbled at the sound of Barry's voice and tried to bury himself deeper into his bed, holding his Robin plushie closer to his chest. He pulled the duvet over his head to block out the stream of light pouring in from the window. "Five more minutes…"

Barry pulled the covers off the speedster, ignoring his nephew's incoherent complaints. "Honestly, Wally. You're twenty years old, get out of bed."

"I don't wanna…" He groaned, his words partially drowned out by his pillow.

"Did you seriously forget what day it is? Get up. You're going out."

Wally searched his memory, but couldn't remember whatever it was his uncle was talking about. "Can I cancel?"

"Well, I wouldn't. I doubt bats are happy when you cancel Valentine's Day dates with them."

Wally sprang up with a shocked 'oh', falling off the bed and onto the hard, wooden floor of his bedroom. Barry laughed and shook his head as the redhead ran into the bathroom.

Wally closed and locked the door, jumping into the shower. He cleaned every inch of himself at least three times, washing his hair at least four. His thoughts were full of nothing but his plans for the day with the love of his life. Neither of them really 'believed' in Valentine's Day. They both thought that it had become a gimmick to sell chocolates and flowers by the boatload. They celebrated it anyways, but only because their actual anniversary fell on New Year's, and they didn't get the time to hug and kiss and cuddle like couples typically do on their anniversary

He shut the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist. He carefully shaved, being extremely cautious not to cut himself. It would heal in a couple minutes anyways, but that didn't mean the scar wouldn't be there for a couple hours. He brushed his teeth four times, or until he ran out of toothpaste. He looked in the mirror and ruffled his damp hair, knowing that Dick liked it messy.

He walked back to his room, searching his wardrobe for something to wear. They were celebrating with a casual day-in at the Manor, without Bruce or Alfred there to 'supervise' them. Wally pulled a long-sleeved white shirt over his head, then a red short-sleeved flannel left unbuttoned overtop. He put on a pair of black boxers with plain black jeans. He checked his reflection one last time before speeding down the stairs for breakfast.

****-{+}-****

_**Here I am **_

_**Oh so insignificant**_

_**Here I am**_

_**Oh so insignificant**_

****-{+}-****

Most days, Alfred adored his job, even with all the troubles it brought him. His heart broke a little more each time a Robin came home with a broken wing, but like always, he patched them up. But of course, there were those days when he was just _done_. Today was one of those days.

He strolled into the kitchen to start preparing breakfast when he found the oldest bird in a mess of ingredients. The ebony was setting the cookie dough onto a sheet, stopping every so often to snack on a bit himself.

The old man froze in amazement. He had taught the boy how to cook and bake years ago, but Richard almost never made food for anyone.

"Master Dick, if I may ask, what exactly are you doing?"

The teenager turned to the butler, a flour-covered apron tied around his thin frame. "Oh. Hey, Alf. I'm just getting ready for tonight."

Alfred smiled in understanding. "Ah, I take it Master Wallace will be spending the day here then?"

Dick blushed a little and nodded. "Can- can you finish baking the cookies while I go get ready?"

Alfred smiled. "Of course, Master Dick."

"Thanks, Alf." The acrobat untied the apron and threw it on the counter before rushing upstairs. The butler smiled, picking up the bowl, shocked to see just how much dough the boy had made. All for the redhaired boy that had stolen his heart years ago.

Ah, young love.

****-{+}-****

_**Here I am**_

_**Oh so Insignificant**_

_**Here I am**_

_**Oh so insignificant**_

_**So insignificant**_

_**You're so significant**_

_**You're so significant**_

****-{+}-****

**-RIR**


End file.
